


Malec Prompts!

by CleverDual



Series: Malec One-Shots! [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fun, M/M, Malec, Multi, Prompt Fic, malec prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverDual/pseuds/CleverDual
Summary: Leave some Malec prompts in the comments and I will do my best to write them!!





	Malec Prompts!

I need some inspiration for some Malec one-shots to write. Fluff, angst, fluff and angst, cute little moments, or anything else you can think of. I won't write anything NSFW, but I'm up to hear any clean suggestions! :D Thanks in advance!!!


End file.
